Chatbots are computer programs that operate to communicate conversationally in a manner designed to imitate natural human conversation. Originally a novelty, chatbots now commonly serve as customer service to web site visitors. They can provide information responsive to user queries and can accomplish tasks on behalf of the user in some cases, such as, completing or cancelling orders. In order to provide chatbot functionality in a communication channel, developers must code chatbot functionality into each communication channel for which the chatbot functionality it desired. A particular chatbot's functionality is limited to the communication channel for which it is designed.